


slave boy getting cock whats new

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Sex, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Slave Dick Grasyon gets sold to Master Slade Wilson, who already has a slave (Jason Todd), and wanted one more, bc he likes to break them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	slave boy getting cock whats new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardlyhides (Blueberries_Pen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a one-shot gift to @awkwardlyhides (@blueberries_twt), and then I started thinking about it a lot and then I couldn't stop thinking about it and I knew it was going to be very long if I wanted to put in everything I've been thinking about, so you can blame her for this XD
> 
> This is going to be my first multi chaptered fic, and it's going to take a LONG time to get this done, bc I write slow. (I was supposed to have this done in early October.)
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> I hope you all like it, especially Blueberry!

Dick was on his knees, his collar tied to a ring on the dirty cement floor. His wrists were tied together at his back and a length of chain had fastened them to a ring in the floor behind him. His ankles were tied the same way, and the only way he could move was if he rocked his body from side to side.

He couldn’t look at the feet that walked by and stopped before him. There was a thick blindfold on him, usual to slaves at auctions. (Apparently it “kept them calm”, like they were cattle or something.) He also had a bit gag in his mouth, making him drool on the cement below him. There was a picture of his face together with information about him on a pole beside him, as all the other slaves there had. It had all his history and abilities, as well as his price.

Even though he couldn’t see anything, he could hear everything. There had been a lot of people stopping to look at his information, but no one had spoken up about wanting to buy him. Then again, no one wanted a barely broken in slave. No one had managed to break him completely, and he fought with every fibre in his being, trying to escape as soon as he got the chance. No one wanted that.

-

They were there the whole day. Dick heard everyone else get sold, until only he and a few others remained. It was almost closing time. If Dick wasn’t sold, he’d get brought back to his current owner – Dick refused to call him Master – and be “trained” some more, before coming back tomorrow. Dick tested his bindings again. Not any less give now than when he was first tied up for the day.

Dick tensed when someone stopped in front of him. He heard the person shift their weight from one foot to the other, silently reading his information. Maybe even looking at Dick. He stayed silent as the stranger stood there, not moving a muscle. It was quiet for several minutes.

“He hasn’t been broken in,” a deep voice said. Dick sucked in a sharp breath at the voice. It might just be Dick’s imagination, but he sounded big. And scary. Dick swallowed nervously. As did his current owner, as Dick could hear him when he shifted.

“No, no one’s been able to do that yet,” his owner said. “He’s a strong beast, and he’s clinging to some dream of managing to escape and live like he’s a real human.”

Dick flexed his back unintentionally, as he always did when his owner brought up his… it wasn’t a dream. It was a plan. It was going to happen. He let out a sharp breath from his nose. The man above him said nothing. Then he hummed.

“He has many skills. I’m guessing you didn’t have anything to do with that,” the man's voice suggested that he knew Dick’s owner had nothing to do with his skills. His owner huffed and shifted again. Stupid man, if he wanted someone to buy Dick so badly, he should stay still and not be so nervous about it.

“You gonna buy him or not, Mister?” His owner asked and Dick couldn’t help snorting. He sounded very pathetic. When a boot suddenly pressed his head further down to the ground, making the strain in his arm so much more evident, Dick thought maybe it wasn’t the desperation of selling Dick making him act as he did, but the man himself. Dick whined after a while, when the boot didn’t let up, and it started to feel like his arms were going to be ripped in two. Then the boot lifted.

“I’ll take him for 10k,” the man said. Dick’s owner stilled for a moment. Probably in shock.

“No, his price is already lowered a lot, I want 25k or you’re not getting him!”

Dick kind of hoped his owner wouldn’t sell him to this man. He could handle the second-grade slave trainers he’d been traded for and sold to thus far, but this man seemed so much more dangerous than all of them, and Dick had only felt and heard him for ten minutes or so.

“I’ll do 12k, or I’m walking. Just let me remind you, you have a not broken, disrespectful slave with a lot of dangerous skills. Unlike you, I’m an experienced trainer. You can keep him, and let him someday overpower you and get away, or you can give him to me, as I have a much bigger chance of breaking him than you have to keep him at all. You should feel lucky I’m even offering money for this thing.”

Dick felt himself pale. He did not want to get sold to this man. Fuck. He needed to get away. Dick’s owner was going to sell him, he knew it. When they loosened the bindings, he’d bolt. He knew the place, he was fast, he could get out, he had to-

“Fine. 12k. But you handle him from here to your place, I’m not doing transport for him for that price.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck.

“That won’t be a problem. His key?”

There was rustling and movement behind him, and Dick zoned out. This was not good at all. He had to get away, and get away soon. When the man - his new owner - bent down to unlock his collar and the chain, Dick tensed, ready to get up and run the second he was loose. The man stilled. 

He stopped with Dick’s chains and Dick could only wait until he moved to them again. But he didn’t. Instead, Dick heard rustling before a sharp prick in his arm. He immediately felt dizzy and sagged to the side. The man lent down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m not taking chances with you, boy. You’re mine now, and you’re not escaping from me.”

Dick breathed heavily through his nose. He felt so heavy, and even though he knew he should panic, he could only breathe, and feel as the man unlocked his bindings. He sagged to the ground as he got loose, and he tried to move, to get away, he did, but his body wouldn't listen. 

His blindfold and gag was still on when he was lifted up, and placed over someone's shoulders. He groaned in protest. Someone, the man, chuckled. He groaned again, managed to lift his arm and sloppily and very softly hit the man’s back. Then his ass was smacked with the force of a fucking elephant and Dick jerked and whimpered, but fell still.

“Attaboy,” the man praised, “Now stay still, or I’ll drag you by your collar instead.”

Dick swayed slowly as the man walked. He heard voices, people, steps, smelled the food booths and the blood and the dirt and- fuck, his senses was getting overwelmed. Dick whimpered again, and curled softly around the man’s shoulder.

“Relax boy, we’ll get to my car soon, away from all the noises and such,” he told Dick, and patted his ass reassuringly. Dick relaxed slightly, leaning more into the big man and - wait. No. That… no. Dick went a little stiff, but didn’t do any funny business, vaguely remembering the threat of being dragged by his collar.

When the man stopped, and the sound of a car unlocking reached Dick’s ears, he grunted. He got a firm tap on his ass as a warning. Dick let himself be handled into a cage, his back leaning to a padded wall and his hands, chest and legs strapped in. Then he took off the blindfold.

It was disorienting and frightening, and even though he tried to hide it, the drug didn’t stop him from letting out the whimper he tried to hold in. Dick couldn't see the man well, but he could hear him snort, and then he patted his thigh before closing the cage and the back door. 

Dick didn’t notice the car starting. The motor was silent, and because of the cage, he couldn’t see outside very well, but after a couple seconds, he noticed the car was moving. Dick sighed and settled into his bonds, opting to just roll with it and wait until they stopped and the drug was out of his system. 

-

Slade drove maybe 40 minutes before the boy fell asleep. The video from the camera in his little cage showed him with his head slumping and swaying as he drove. It was almost cute. They still had a long way to go, so it was best that the boy slept. 

-

Five hours later and Slade parked his car in the garage. The boy had woken up and fallen asleep again a couple times during the drive, the drug still going strong in him. It would start going out of his system now, so he had to get him inside and give him another, smaller dose, just to keep him docile.

When Slade opened the back door, he could see the boy still sleeping. He opened the cage and set to loosen his bonds. The boy woke when Slade was loosening the last one, and whimpered a little. Slade hushed him, before dragging him out of the cage. He lifted him over his shoulder again and tried not to laugh when he groaned and fisted Slade’s shirt.

“W-wherr…” the boy slurred, and Slade did chuckle now. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Slade told him, “You are where I am, and nothing else needs to matter to you right now. You’ll have more to think about in a bit.”

Slade walked up to the house, unlocked the door and got in. Made sure to lock the door and set the indoor alarm before walking through the hallway and getting to the living room. 

He set the boy down on the sofa. He looked pretty disoriented still, his eyes unfocused, and his body lax. Slade figured he was safe to leave alone for a couple minutes. He went down in the basement, to the training facilities to get what he needed, before going up again. 

When he went into the living room, there was no boy on the sofa. Sneaky bitch faked it. He was even better than Slade thought. He’d get him though.

Slade set his cuffs, chains and sedative on the coffee table, and looked around. no sign of him.

“I’ll give you one chance boy,” Slade called out, making sure he could be heard, “Come out now, and I won’t punish you, and I’ll give you a nice bath and a hot meal. Make me look for you, and I’ll start your training today, instead of tomorrow. I can promise you, you won’t like that.”

Slade waited a moment, listening to any kind of movement. He’d give the boy half a minute or so before time was up. As Slade counted inside his head, he stayed still, giving the boy a chance. 

When 12 seconds were left, he heard something.

A head full of greasy hair and a couple of big blue eyes stared up at him from behind the ottoman by the fireplace. Probably thinking Slade wouldn’t look there at first. Hm. He sure could make himself small. Good to know.

“All right, good boy. Now come on out and I’ll get you that bath.”

Slade waited as the boy got to his feet, and walked over. A little wobbly, and the boy stumbled a bit a couple times before getting to Slade. He looked way too sure of himself to be a slave. Slade would have to work on that.

When he got in front of Slade, Slade went to get the cuffs. He wasn’t going to let the boy have his hands free as they walked through the house. After all, baths were a treat, they weren’t in the cellar.

-

Dick had let the man cuff his wrists. He knew he’d need his strength here, and he didn’t want to waste any opportunity now, especially when he was still a little drugged. 

The man led him up some stairs and through a hallway to the room farthest away. The house was big and spacious, with a more modern design. Dick didn’t try to hide that he was mapping the house and looking for places he could run as they walked. The man definitely knew anyways.

When they got into the room (bedroom apparently) at the end of the hallway, Dick couldn’t help but stare. The room was big and looked really nice, but it was a little different than he expected. 

A king bed was raised from the ground quite a lot to make room for a large cage underneath. A chest at the end of the bed. There was a St. Andrew’s cross some feet from the bed, near another door, and there were four big wardrobes lining the wall on the other side of the bed. Two of them were slightly darker in colour than the others.

The man let him stare for a bit.

“This is where you’ll stay and sleep after we’re done with your training,” he said, tugging on Dick’s arm to get him to move, “It’s my room, and being here is a privilege reserved for good boys.”

Dick silently followed the man to the door beside the cross. Waited when the man opened the door before following in. 

It was a huge bathroom. A huge tub that could easily fit four people was in one corner, with a huge walk in shower in another. A big, big window lined the wall behind the tub. There were two sinks and three cabinets. Dick noticed one of the cabinets were slightly darker in colour here too.

“Stay,” the man ordered, and Dick did, stayed and then stayed still as the man came back with a pair of scissors and began cutting off his clothes. Dick shivered, but tried not to give any other reaction as the man cut off his old and tattered clothes. (Even if the man wasn’t strong, he probably could’ve ripped them with his hands if he’d wanted to.)

The man led Dick to the bathtub and motioned for him to get in. Dick did. The man fastened his bounds to a ring placed strategically in the tub. Dick was facing the bathroom, and studied his bounds as the man went about and fetched things while the tub filled.

The man came back with various bottles, a brush, a washcloth and a syringe. Probably filled with sedatives. Dick scowled at it. The man snorted softly at his expression. 

“If you’re good for me while you’re bathing, I won’t sedate you until we’re done,” the man promised. “But if you try anything at all, I won’t hesitate to inject you. You used what little mercy I had with your little game of hide and seek earlier.”

Dick nodded, he didn’t exåect the man to be as he was, but he seemed fair. 

… things considered at least.

Dick looked down at the still rising water, and then felt his cheek flair up in pain. Dick jerked, and looked up at the man again with wide eyes.

“I expect you to answer me when I talk to you, boy,” the man growled. “You’ll address me as Master, or Sir. Unless I give specific orders to use one of the titles you’ll have the generous privilege of deciding yourself. It can and will be revoked with a punishment if you refuse to use either. Understood?”

Dick was eyeing the man cautiously. Damn. He thought maybe he had been talking shit and not been as bad as he seemed, but Dick was still unsure. Then again, he hadn’t really touched or punished him in any way other than “necessary”.

“Yes…” Dick said slowly, adding a delayed, “Sir,” when the man scowled at him. 

-

“Attaboy,” Slade nodded, and picked up a shampoo bottle. The boy kept looking at him warily, but Slade didn’t mind. He’d learn how to act in time. 

As Slade washed the boy’s hair, and eventually his body, the kid relaxed. Slade bet the warm water felt wonderful on his battered body. He was full of bruises and half healed whip marks. 

He was pliant and moved as Slade directed. He barely even noticed when Slade moved his - longer than what Slade preferred - hair out of the way to insert the light sedative. It wasn’t nearly as strong as the last one, just an extra little detail to make him lose hope of escaping faster. 

It had at least helped on his previous slaves, especially the one he still kept. 

When he did feel the slight sting though, the boy looked up at him, almost betrayed. 

“I didn’t even do anything,” he whined, his exhaustion clearly showing.

“No, you didn’t,” Slade chuckled and pet his head a little, “you were so good for me, so good for your Master. This is just extra insurance since you’ve shown you can be troublesome.”

The boy jerked away a little, proving Slade’s point. Whatever. 

Slade got him out of the tub, and took off his cuffs. He’d be just disoriented enough to not manage to do anything extreme, but the drug didn’t have much more effect than that. 

Slade tossed him a towel.

“Dry off.”

As Slade put things away, the boy did as he said. He dried off. A little slow, but that was expected. When he seemed done, he grabbed him by the neck and led him out into the bedroom and motioned him to stand in the middle of the room. 

Then Slade went to his other pet’s part of the closet. The clothes would be a little big on the new boy, but he’d get him some more fitting ones later. He was about to turn around when he heard a light step. Without turning around Slade spoke. 

“Go ahead. Try and run. I’ll even give you a minute before I go after you. If you don’t trip and fall because of the sedatives, you could maybe get to the door out, but you wouldn’t know the code or how to stop the alarm and related security measures, and I’d catch you, and punish you. Severely. You also wouldn’t get that hot meal I’d planned for you.”

Slade waited a couple seconds, but didn’t hear anything else, so he put back the t-shirt he had originally thought of giving him and turned around. 

The boy looked sad, confused and a little pissed. Cute. He was also covering his dick with his hands. Cuter.

It was probably more the promise of a hot meal than getting caught and punished that made him stay, but Slade would prove soon enough that he should be worried about it. 

He tossed the chosen sweats to him. 

“Get dressed,” he ordered, and waited. The boy stood still. Slade raised an eyebrow.

“Did you hear me boy?”

“Yes,” the slave said, and Slade tilted his head, crossed his arms.

“Then get to it,” Slade was irritated, “and forget to call me Sir again, and you won’t get a blanket tonight. It’s cold in the basement, and it’s very easy to forget to turn the heat up.”

The boy looked at him for a second before sighing and picking up the sweats. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Slade nodded in acknowledgement, enjoying the sight of him dressing, his cheeks tinted pink, even though Slade had seen everything he had to offer just a little while ago in the water and when he cut his clothes off. 

When the boy was dressed in some loose grey sweatpants (the strings drawn tight around his waist), Slade walked to him and grabbed him by the neck again, a little harder this time. 

The boy stumbled a little on the way to the kitchen, but managed to keep up, and they made their way to the kitchen. Slade shoved the boy to a kneeling pad (he’d have to get two now), and pushed down. The boy started to resist a little.

“You are wearing my patience thinner and thinner boy,” Slade snarled, wrenching his pretty little head up by his hair, ”I’ll whip you bloody tonight if you continue with this.”

“Yes, Sir,” the boy whispered, and Slade let go roughly, shoving him down on his knees one last time. 

“I expect you to kneel and stay in a waiting position. I know you know it, so don’t try to be lax.”

Slade got a quiet ‘yes, Sir’, and so he started dinner. It was just pasta and chicken with some greens, but it would probably be the best meal the slave had had in quite a while.

-

Dick kept still as the man cooked. (He really needed to get a name. He refused to call him Sir or Master in his head, and ‘the man’ got tired fast.) It smelled delicious. Dick kept to a near perfect waiting position, the drug making it a little worse than he could do. 

He waited maybe 20 minutes before the man called him. Dick got up and went to sit on a chair. The man however, stopped him with a hand on his bare chest. Dick took a step back to put some distance between them. 

“Kneel by my feet boy,” the man said, already starting to eat, not even looking at Dick. Dick scowled, buty got to his knees and knelt by the man's feet. He kept his eyes on his thighs, and waited for further instructions, his blood boiling with anger and humiliation. 

Dick was very close to snap and lash out, but the drug and the smell of the delicious food the man had promised kept him at bay. 

A couple minutes passed, then a fork appeared in front of him. Dick stared in shock and the pasta, chicken and cucumber stabbed on, and looked up at the man.

“Go on,” the man said, waving the fork slightly. Dick took the fork in his mouth, shame and humiliation burning his cheeks when the man patted his head and praised him as he drew the fork out of his mouth. 

Dick chewed slowly, closed his eyes and really enjoyed the bit of food. It tasted delicious. 

“If you moan like that while getting food, I wonder how you’ll sound when you’re getting fucked.”

Dick had just swallowed the food and choked a little at what the man said. He looked up at him, horrified, was about to stand up and say something.

“Relax, it was a joke, I won’t fuck you anytime soon,” he laughed and ruffled Dick’s hair, which did nothing to calm Dick’s nerves, but he took a deep breath and kept quiet. 

The man kept feeding him bits and pieces, and occasionally giving him a glass of water to drink from, until his stomach was full and he felt warm and tired. Dick almost dozed off, but jerked up when the man stood from his chair and told Dick to get up.

Dick followed him through the house again, this time going down to the basement. He expected it to look a little like the rooms upstairs, but it was far from it. At least it was far from it in the section the man led Dick to.

There were four doors when they came down the stairs, and Slade led them through the one on the far left. 

It was all concrete. Four cells with iron bars lining a room with a drain in the middle of it. Hooks in the ceiling, and dark coloured steel cabinets and stools. There was two additional cells on the far end of the room, but those had heavy doors on them, impossible to see in. 

Slade led him to the farthest cell with bars on the right. The cells were a little too simple. A metal slab stuck out from the wall. Two bowls? A couple hooks in the ceiling again. No window, and the bars provided little privacy. Oh… there was also a camera. No privacy then. It was also cold as fuck, the cement floor freezing his feet and making him hold around his topless torso.

“Because of your little stunts since you’ve come here, you won’t get a blanket, and I won’t turn the temperature up.”

Dick turned to look at the man. He unlocked the cell and pushed Dick in. Dick could only stare back at him. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t be serious in putting him here. 

“Behave,” the man said, his voice serious, “And you’ll have it better. Follow my orders. Don’t defy me. Ever. Be a good boy.”

He didn’t give Dick a chance to reply, simply turned around and walked out. His steps echoed. 

“W-wait…” Dick’s voice sounded so small.

“Wait!”

The man didn’t stop. Dick ran to the bars, starting to panic a little.

“You can’t leave me here! Wait!”

Dick saw him disappear out the door before the light went out and everything turned pitch black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, I won't make any promises about next chapter bc I know I won't keep them anyways asdfghjkl
> 
> also I wanted this out before December so if you see any mistakes bc I didn't edit it so well... no you didn't:)


End file.
